Stuck
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Kate notices Lucifer acting weird so she and Crys investigate only to discover Lucifer's wings are stuck in his back.


Team Free Will sat around the 'batcave' waiting for Sam and Adam to find them a hunt. They looked up when they heard a fluttering sound and saw Crys standing there.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Dean asked her.

"Nope Michael is currently with Rafael and Reina hunting a Spectre so I'm bored" She sighed sitting down.

"Same there are no hunts around here" Dean replied. Crys looked around the room and noticed Lucifer wasn't there.

"Where's Lucifer?" She asked Kate.

"He refuses to get up" Kate replied.

"Any reason why?"

"Nope watch….LUCIFER GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" Kate shouted.

"FUCK OFF!" Lucifer shouted back.

"Someone's PMSing" Crys joked.

"He's been like this for a few days actually and he's been avoiding sitting with his back to things" Kate realised.

"Maybe he's just lazy" Gabriel suggested.

"No he was never one to stay in bed all day. Plus I'd be worried with the back thing" Crys commented looking towards the hall.

"Should we just drag him out?" Kate questioned.

"Yep let's go" Crys and Kate went into Lucifer who was lying on his stomach with sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Lucifer?" Crys said softly.

"What?" He growled. Crys and Kate noticed he looked pale so they turned on the main light.

"You ok?" Kate asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Just fine now leave" He replied burying his face into the pillow.

"Lucifer you are not fine" Crys said noticing his back was inflamed.

"Lucifer were you in a fight recently?" Crys asked.

"Yes why?" He mumbled.

"With who?" Kate asked stroking his hair soothingly.

"Some angels" He replied. Crys removed her jacket and locked the door.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked as Crys conjured up a table with surgical equipment on it and a bucket of warm water. Crys nodded to his back and gently placed her hand on one of the black marks on his back. Lucifer yelped and sat up. Crys snapped her fingers making Enochian restraints appear on his wrists and ankles.

"What are you doing?!" Lucifer demanded.

"You're back is inflamed meaning your wings cannot properly manifest themselves so I have to surgically remove them" She explained picking up a scalpel. She stared at the instrument hesitating before she moved to the top of the first mark.

"This is gonna hurt" She said to him before slicing down the mark making him scream.

"STOP!" Lucifer shouted with tears filling his eyes.

"Shh" Kate tried to calm him. Crys cleaned the blood pouring from the wound before putting on a rubber glove and spreading the mark. Kate gripped Lucifer's hand as Crys put her hand into his back and pulled out the first wing. Lucifer screamed again and forced his face into the mattress. Kate ran her fingers through his hair and turned away at the sight. Crys flexed Lucifer's first wing then put her hand back inside him to pull out the other one. Another scream erupted from Lucifer before he passed out from the pain. Crys finished with the first 3 then picked up the scalpel again and swapped sides with Kate.

"Almost done" Crys muttered before cutting along the other mark. Lucifer thankfully remained unconscious for the first wing but woke up for the second and third.

"STOP….PLEASE!" He screamed as she placed her hand back inside his back for the last wing.

"It's almost over" Kate whispered to him comfortingly. Crys managed to remove all the wings from his back and got to work cleaning them off blood. Lucifer passed out again once she was done, Crys looked over his wings and saw they were unharmed by the damage caused to him. She cleaned all the bloody towels and surgical equipment before leaving Kate alone with him. She unbound him and left the room removing her gloves as she re-entered the living room. Crys looked up and saw the group wide-eyed and staring at her.

"What?" She asked tossing the bloody gloves in the bin before sitting down.

"What the hell happened?" Gabriel demanded.

"He was in a fight with some angels and his wings got lodged in his back that he couldn't manifest them. So I opened him up, went in and pulled them out manually" She explained to the panicked Archangel.

"What do you mean 'went in'?" Alex asked.

"I put my hand into his back and pulled out his wings" She replied.

"Ok that's gross" She wrinkled her nose.

"Had to be done or he would have suffered more" Crys shrugged.

"How is he now?" Castiel asked.

"Passed out but Kate is with him for when he wakes up" Lucifer woke up 4 hours later and weakly pushed himself up trying to get out of the bed.

"Stay" Kate said firmly pushing his shoulder back down.

"Wha..?" He asked confused. Lucifer looked behind him and saw his wings tucked neatly against his back.

"Why are my wings out?" He asked confused.

"Crys said you lodged them into your back when you were in that fight so she had to surgically remove them and you passed out twice" She explained.

"Tha explains why my back is sore" He muttered sitting up.

"Try to push me down again I will kill you" He mumbled standing up. Kate raised her hands in defeat and followed him out to the living room.

"So sleeping beauty how's your back?" Crys joked putting her magazine down.

"Still hurts" He replied sitting on a chair backwards. Kate started gently petting his wings making him close his eyes. Crys went behind Lucifer and checked over his wings and back again.

"Lucifer furl your wings in again then unfurl them" She instructed. Lucifer nodded and closed his eyes before slowly furling his wings back into his back. Crys checked over the marks before he unfurled them and was happy to see that the swelling went down. Lucifer gently unfurled his wings and flexed them out before tucking them back neatly against his back.

"Did that hurt?" Kate asked.

"No" Lucifer replied as he furled his wings back into him.

"You'll live" Crys said sarcastically.

"Next time tell us or it might get worse" Kate whispered to him. Lucifer nodded and gently sat down on the couch easing his back against the cushions. He closed his eyes at the small amount of pain before relaxing.


End file.
